Intertwined Love
by stephykitty
Summary: This story does not take place from the show. It has some of the episodes in it but is completely done from my brain. Main Character is Shayasha.


_INTERTWINED LOVE _

_PROLOGUE _

_NAME: Shayasha _

_AGE: 425 looks 16 _

_RACE: Werekitsune Priestess _

_POWERS: Howling Blades of Blood,Howling Soul Stealer,Shkamie Powers _

_WEAPONS: Fangs,Claws,Howling Moon Katana,Blood Moon Katana _

_HERE IS A LITTLE MORE ABOUT ME.. _

_My father was the pack leader of the WOLF/FOX Pack he got leadership of the pack after both his parents died in a war that lasted 20 years. He fell in love with my mother when he was about 17 in human years, my mother and father got married after the WOLF/FOX Pack all but died out. In trying to rebuild the pack that his parents started he fell deeply in love with Sinaru my mother and my father Yakoru. So they had but one daughter me. Sinaru my mother was the priestess of the village we lived in, my father was one of the demons that fought along side Sesshomaru during the time Inuyasha was sealed to the Sacred tree. Yakoru my father died in the war leaving Sinaru my mother and me alone 3 years after my father Yakorus death, Sinaru my mother got deathly sick and died from an unknown fever leaving me alone at the age of 6 to fend for myself. I grew in both strength and wisdom while fighting off demons that wanted to kill me because I was both half demon and priestess. So yeah I had a hard life, I'm still trying to rebuild the pack that once ruled over the eastern region of Japan that my grandparents created for both wolf and fox demon alike. I'm able to change into a chibi werekitsun and a normal size werekitsun. I prefer to sleep in my chibi werekisun form because I am able to get into small tight spots where I'm less likely to get attacked by anything that would be stupid enough to attack me. I have complete control over myself when I shift to my full demon form although I try to refrain from doing so because I don't like relaying on that particular form. My eyes are Ice blue no matter what in my priestess form or my demon form the only time they change is when I go full demon other wise they stay ice blue, I wear blue pants that are made out of fire rat hair just died blue I wear a shirt that shows my belly button and stomach and arms. My favorite thing to do is bast in the sun when the weather is nice, if it is raining then I'm trying to find shelter to keep dry. I do not exactly like water but I will put up with it my bangs are black as the rest of my hair matches that of Inuyasha's hair I have a cross between a wolf and a fox tail I'm not used to being around others so if you get on my bad side you best either stay far away from me or be ready to get hit. My temper is mild to heh you figure it out. It changes with my mood. I hate fish so if you do not want to get hurt do not present me with any kind of fish. I wear my hair pulled back in a lose ponytail tied with a ribbon that my mother Sinaru gave to me when I was a pup. Here's what I look like and my ages in my different forms. In human form I have silver bangs with black hair that is tied back in a lose ponytail with the ribbon that my mother gave me before she passed away and I am baby to the age the story states, in half demon form I have black bangs silver hair that is tied back in a lose ponytail with the ribbon that my mother gave me before she passed away I have ears that are crossed between wolf and fox and I have a tail that is crossed between wolf and fox as well and I am baby to the age the story states, in full demon I have markings on my forehead, right muscle, left wrist, left thigh and right ankle the markings on my left wrist and right ankle match as do the ones on my right muscle and left thigh my hair is the same as it is in half demon form just it lengthens to where it goes to the back of my knees and my tail splits in two and wrap around my lower torso to form what look like furry pants my age in full demon form is always 16 years old. in both chibi werekitsun and normal werekitsun forms I am the true age of an animal so if I am 9 in human then multiply it by 7 to get my animal age. _

_Chapter 1_

_A CHANCE MEETING _

_One cold winters night Sinaru was out on her morning walk when she came across a young demon laying in a pool of his own blood having a wound that made an X across his chest, the wound went from shoulder to shoulder Sinaru noticed that the demon was one of the ones that ruled over her region of Japan. She also realized that he was from the pack that helped her village when they were in need of help the last time there was war so Sinaru being the kind young lady she was, ran back to her village and asked some of the men to bring a small wagon and help her bring this young demon to her house so she could tend to his wounds and help him recover. Three men aided her two of which pulled the wagon and the third helped her get the demon onto the wagon Sinaru climbed aboard as the third man ran and helped pull the wagon back to her house which was on the outskirts of the village, she bowed her head as the three men carried the demon into her home then exited and proceeded with what they were doing before they helped her. Sinaru went to her garden of medicinal herbs and picked a handful so she could make some medicine for the demon of who she knew not his name as she slowly applied the medicine on the wound she found herself unable to advert her gaze upon him after she finished bandaging his chest. She sat there beside her bed waiting for him to regain consciousness so she was able to look into his eyes, Sinaru found herself wondering what color his eyes were and also wondering as to why she was feeling the way she was. A shiver slowly went through her as she felt the prances of something coming to the village not sure what it was she deiced to go have a look as a big dragon like demon swept down and tried to pluck her from the ground, Yakoru awoke to the stench of the demon and even though he was wounded he gave his word to his mother and father to protect the village that lay below his mountain top den. Yakoru ran from the house grabbing Sinaru as he ran coming to a stop in time to see the dragon daemon grab nothing but grass and dirt from where Sinaru once stood. Sinaru having been caught off guard when Yakoru snatched her from where she was, noticed who was holding her as he slowly lowered his gaze to her and said in a soft kind voice "Are you alright Priestess?" Sinaru nodded as Yakoru put her down beside him and then charged forward using his claws to sever the head of the dragon. Yakoru turned to see the body of the beast fall to the ground next to the head, he groaned slightly as he fell to one knee knowing that the fight had made his wound start bleeding once more he growled in pain as he cursed at the beast for even trying to attack Sinaru. Sinaru asked Yakoru if he could manage to get back into her house if he used her to lean on, he nodded and softly said "yes" Sinaru smiled and held her hand out for him to take so she could help him up as she gently pulled him to his feet she said "My name is Sinaru please to meet you kind demon" Yakoru returned the smile and replied "My name is Yakoru leader of the WOLF/FOX Demon pack pleasure to meet such a beautiful young Priestess" Sinaru blushed and shook her head in reply to his comment. As the years went on Yakoru and Sinaru spent most of their time together after four years of being together (dating/courting) Yakoru asked Sinaru to marry him having had a ring made of gold that held the emblem of the WOLF/FOX Demon pack on it to represent his love for her, he went to her house and fell to one knee and softly said "Sinaru will you become my mate and bare me a child". Sinaru blushed a bit and with tears in her eyes replied "Yakoru yes I will become your mate and bare your child" Yakoru smiles and placed the ring on Sinarus finger and gently pulled her down giving her a tender passion filled kiss as he held her in his arms ever so lovingly. Yakoru and Sinaru set the date of their wedding at first spring of the following year, as spring came so did the sounds of corks popping whistles blowing and I do's from Yakoru and Sinaru they both feel in love with each other when they saw each other, a few months after the union of the two Sinaru gives some joyous new "Yakoru your going to be a father and I a mother" Yakoru grinned big and nearly fainted when he heard the news. _

_Chapter 2 _

_SHAYASHA'S YOUTH _

_Was a rainy night when the sounds of crying came from the home of Sinaru and Yakoru, "A BABY GIRL!" a voice said as trying to tell the two over the crying of the new born. The voice asked what the name shall be and Yakoru said in a soft voice "Her name shall be Shayasha" he looked over at Sinaru to see if she approved of the Child's name and she nodded as she added "Her name is Shayasha and it's such a lovely name" Sinaru smiled at Yakoru. The two of them looked down at the small child they have brought into the world and smiled being proud parents and both worrying about how she will be raised because Yakoru knew she would be the leader of the pack and in turn since Sinaru was the village elders daughter Shayasha would also be next in line if anything ever happened to her mother. Shayasha would be leader of both if ever something happened to both Yakoru and Sinaru they wondered if she would be able to handle all the pressure that would come with her birth. Shayasha grew as all children do her tail slowly growing as well she was now crawling and being a hand full for both Sinaru and Yakoru but they were enjoying their lives and their little bundle of joy that seemed to get into so much trouble with the other villagers because she would try to help even though she knew not what she was doing. Shayasha found her way into the vegetable garden of one of the nearby houses and proceeded to pull carrots and cabbages out of the ground as she explored her surroundings not knowing that she was being bad she was just doing what all babies do. Yakoru saw Shayasha pulling them out and ran over picked Shayasha up and carried her back to the house after he replanted what she had pulled out and apologized for what she had done. Shayasha was now a year old and was harder to keep track of because she was now able to walk rather well and learning to run, her and the other village children would play together of course since she was the smallest out of them all they knew they had to be more gentle with her considering she was playing with 2-3 year olds but she enjoyed the company of the older children as did Sinaru and Yakoru because they knew the older children would watch her while they played. Sinaru went inside and laid down to take a nap while Yakoru kept an eye on Shayasha and the other children he knew she was having fun from the look on her face, Shayasha had discovered the art of making mud pies and discovered worms Yakoru caught Shayasha trying to eat a worm and took it from her hand and shook his head at her softly saying "No worms are not to be put in your mouth". Shayashas ears fell flat against her head at the slight scolding from her father, Yakoru picked Shayasha up and held her in his arms making her happy once more he cradled her and watched as she slowly drifted to sleep Yakoru smiled and took Shayasha back into the house and places her next to Sinaru saying softly "sleep well my angels that I hold dear to me". Shayashas second birthday was not all that joyful for her father was called on to help defend the packs of the other parts of Japan to help get rid of the invaders and he was to leave exactly on her birthday so he would be there within a week after he left, little did Sinaru and Shayasha know that this would be the last time they would see Yakorus smiling face and feel his love surounding them and protecting them. Shayasha did not understand why her father had to go but she knew it must have been important if he had to leave right after her birthday party the whole village was there to celebrate her birthday although she was sad she tried to hide that fact, but Yakoru and Sinaru knew Shayasha was hiding that fact from all her friends and the village because she did not want them to worry about her father or the fact that she was sad. Shayasha just acted like nothing was wrong and continued doing what she thought would be good to do she understood more then anyone would ever know even though she was just a little kid she knew what was going on around her and how she had to act about certain things. Yakoru picked Shayasha up and she whispered "I love you daddy" into his ear he smiled and softly said "I love you too Shayasha be a good girl and watch after your mother for me while I'm gone." He knew he would probably not live through the battle and he also knew that Sinaru and Shayasha knew this as well he put Shayasha down and took his one true love into his arms and gave her a soft tender kiss then softly said "I love you Sinaru with all my soul" with that said he turned and left to aid his brethren, Sinaru placed her hand on her chest and said in a soft voice "I love you Yakoru, please protect him and bring him back to me lord" Shayashas ears twitched as a few tears from her mothers eyes fell and ran down the back of her ears she looked up at her mom and softly tugged on Sinarus skirt to make her either pick her up or bend down so she could hug her mother Sinaru knelt down and Shayasha wrapped her arms around her mothers neck burying her face in Sinarus chest. _

_Chapter 3 _

_YAKORU'S DEATH _

_{SINARU'S DEATH} _

_On Shayashas third birthday news came from the North saying the war was over and then came the names of who died Yakorus name being the first name read for he asked that if he were to die that his name was announced first and that the katana he used to fight with be passed to his daughter and that the pack necklace be passed to his wife and in time be passed to his daughter if his wife was no longer alive that it be given to the village elder then to me when I became of age like it was planed to began with. A mans voice was heard "Will Shayasha please step forth to receive the Howling Moon Katana and the Blood Moon Katana and would the Priestess Sinaru please step forth to receive the WOLF/FOX Demon pack necklace that belonged to the noble Yakoru who gave his life to protect his friends and mostly his family from harm". Both Sinaru and Shayasha stepped forward accepting what the man had called out, the man then added "Yakoru also asked that I tell both of you his dying words and I shall for I gave my word I would. The last words he said before his breath left him were Sinaru and Shayasha my soul shall watch over you even though I am unable to be there physically and that he loved the both of you dearly." the man stood and started shouting out names of the dead once again. Shayasha and Sinaru both ran to the house and cried, Shayashas birthday wish did not come true she had wished for her father to be alright but he was not and now they would never see him again, Sinaru held Shayasha in her arms cradling her as best she could because she was crying herself and shaking at the same time. Sinarus father entered her house and fell to his knees as the sad howls of the pack were heard from the mountains that surrounded the village, Shayasha berried her face in her mothers chest as Sinaru berried her face in her fathers chest Shayasha being between her mother and grandfather. Shayashas 5th birthday was still not all that joy filled because she still missed her father a lot she sighed and sat there in her house watching her mother not sure if she was doing much better then her. Shayasha got up and walked to Sinaru and softly said "mommy are you alright? you don't look so good I hope your not sick. Want me to go get grandpa and see if he can help mommy?" Sinaru gave a weak smile and shook her head replying "no dear Shayasha I'm alright I just miss your daddy a lot is all and I know you miss him too." Shayasha just nodded not saying a word and fell back to her bottom not really wanting to celebrate her birthday. All of the people in the village knew Shayasha and Sinaru missed Yakoru so much that they decide to build a statue of him to honor his great deed. Shayasha spent most of her time sitting at the base of the statue that was dedicated to her father, until one morning when she noticed a strange sent in the air she had smelt it once before when she asked if her mother was alright the year before, she followed the sent and found her mother collapsed on the floor of her bedroom Shayasha ran to her grandfathers house and in a panic told him what she saw "grandpa grandpa mom is not moving is she alright I hope she's not hurt I found her on the floor she's not moving" pulling her grandfather to her house. Shayasha and her grandfather got there and he lowered his head as tears filled his eyes he hadn't the heart to tell Shayasha that her mother was dead not yet at least, he knelt down and removed the necklace from Sinarus neck and when Shayasha saw him doing that she knew what she feared was true her mother was dead. Shayasha burst into tears for she had now lost both her parents and had nothing left but a few memories of her father and a few more of her mother she knew not what to feel at that point in time she did not understand why her parents were taken from her so soon she hardly knew them but yet they were now both gone from her. Sinarus grave was constructed at the foot of the statue of Yakoru, Shayashas grandfather said in a soft voice "the two you now hold with you please watch over Shayasha and keep her safe no matter what she needs your protection she has lost both her father and her mother at such a tender age she dose not understand why you chose to take them from her so soon and nether do I but I guess you have your reasons just please keep a watchful eye on the young one for she hates this world because she has lost her parents." _

_Chapter 4 _

_ENTER INYUASHA _

_{AGE 14} _

_A week after Sinarus death Shayasha decided to go demon hunting not really knowing completely how to use her weapons she still wanted to try them, both of them being a bit heavy at first for it was the first time she had truly tried to wield them, Shayasha saw a small boar and decided to attack it which may have been a bad idea because she had no clue how to hunt. The boar sent her flying into the air and both katana fell from her hands and landed tip first in the dirt below, the boar ran off as Shayasha fell back to the earth below her eyes closed as she waited for impact, but strangely did not come in contact with the ground. She opened her eyes to see that someone had caught her so she would not get hurt, Inuyasha looked down at Shayasha and just shook his head and said "What the hell you trying to do play with a wild boar or kill the thing, do you even know how to use the weapons you carry?" Shayasha looked up at Inuyasha and shook her head saying "no I do not I'm all alone in this world both my mother and father err..." she stopped talking because she did not know him and did not think he needed to know that her parents were dead, she just tried to wiggle from his arms not really succeeding because she was weak from lack of food because she had lost her way and did not know how to get back to her village. Inuyasha looked at her a bit confused not realizing she wanted to be put down instead with every time she wiggled he tighten his hold on her she did not understand why he would not put her down although she did not really mind that he did not because she was not sure if that boar would be back. She finally got up enough guts and said "umm could you please put me down I'm so hungry I want to find something to eat pretty please put me down sir." Inuyashas right ear twitched when she called him sir and he just gave a half laugh as he set her down saying "Don't call me sir my name's Inuyasha I only caught you cause you seemed like you needed help but since you don't seem to want any I'll be on my way.." With that said he started to walk off. Shayasha slowly followed Inuyasha not sure if she should ask him if he would help her find her way back to her village, Inuyasha stopped and she ran into the back of his leg because she was not paying attention to where she was walking he turned around, knelt down and poked her shoulder saying "Are you following me for any particular reason small fry?" Shayasha looked up at him and nodded not saying a word he looked at her and said "Well why are you following me, your not lost are you?" Shayasha nodded once more and with that she softly and kind of sacredly asked "err Mister Inuyasha sir could you please help me find my way back to my village I've been gone for half the day and my grandpa is probably worried about me. "She cringed not sure what he would do and was sort of surprised when he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder then walked to her weapons plucked them from the ground and handed them to her then started walking in the direction he came from when he saw her falling. Inuyasha looked up at her and asked in a softer voice "What's the name of your village so I can see if I can find it." Shayasha shrugged a bit and replied "Well I'm only 6 I don't really know the name of the village but I know the sent of the herb gardens that grow all around my house will that work?" she asked hoping he would not be mad that she did not know the name. He nodded and asked "Well what do they smell like? any special odor or scent to them?" Shayasha smiled and said well there's the scent of wild roses that grow up the side of my house then there's the smell of mint from the mint garden then there's the scent of the fresh dew that seems to stay on the petals of the roses oh and there's a barrier that protects the village that my mommy put up after I was born." Inuyasha groaned a bit sighing softly as he though {and she expects me to be able to smell everything she just described to me through that barrier god this is going to be hard but at least not many villages have barriers that protect them} he said "alright lets see if we can find your village" with that he took flight running while he held Shayasha on his right shoulder, she started playing with his ear which made him stop at first and look over at her which made her stop playing with it then he started running once more as she started playing with his ear once again enjoying herself while she did he was able to hear a faint purrish sound coming from Shayashas throat. _

_Chapter 5 _

_THE BOUNDRIES _

_As Inuyasha continued looking for Shayashas village night was quickly coming and he really wanted to get her home before night fall but at the same time he did not want to push to much and end up making her go hungry to much longer so he decided to make camp and put Shayasha down telling her to find some stones to put around a fire so it would not burn out of control she nodded and started looking for stones as he went to look for wood to actually make a fire. Inuyasha found enough wood to make a fire and got back to where he put Shayasha down to see her putting the last stone down in the circle a slight smile crossed his lips as he watched her tail swaying slowly while she was placing the stone. Inuyasha walked to her and put the wood in the circle of stones and said "stack it so it looks like a tent with a few pieces of wood under it so you can use the smaller piece to get the fire going while I go get you something to eat." Shayasha nodded and did as he instructed as he walked off to find something to kill so she could have something in her stomach for the rest of the trip come morning, Shayasha got the fire going good while Inuyasha hunted he found the boar that she had been trying to kill earlier and killed it then took it back to the camp and started to skin it. Shayasha got up from where she was seated and walked up behind Inuyasha she started playing with his ears once again trying to figure out why he sort of looked like her just bigger and did not seem to like having his ears played with. Inuyasha growled slightly and said "alright I'm going to set boundaries for you please don't cross them 1. Do not play with my ears I hate that it annoys me 2. When I get you home please do not try to hunt again until you actually learn how to" Shayasha climbed into his lap and snuggled against him causing him to stop what he was saying for a moment as he gave a low growl then Inuyasha continued what he was saying picking her up and seating her beside him "3. Don't try using me as a pillow or try cuddling to me 4. I do not like being touched unless I say it's alright" Shayasha sighed softly and got up she walked to the tree that was across from him and sat down out of the range of the fire as she curled into a small ball trying to keep her body heat in. Inuyasha grumbled and rose walking over to her and picked her up carrying Shayasha back to the fire then noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms he did not have it in him to put her down on the cold ground so instead he put her in his lap sighing not understanding why he was being nice to her. He muttered "I try to make boundaries and she goes and falls asleep on me oh well at least that means I don't have to listen to her complain" although she really did not complain which is not normal for a child, he started thinking to himself while he let her sleep against him. {What happened to her that makes her feel so unconnected to the ones around her I wonder what she has been through to feel so alone I remember while I was growing up everyone always picked on me and made fun of me but she don't seem like that but yet she feels like she don't belong in this world or something} he just shook his head trying to make himself forget about his past like he has been since his mother died. Shayasha started crying in her sleep and mumbling [why did you take my mommy and daddy from me why must I be alone why...] Inuyasha heard this and lowered his head knowing that she meant they were both dead. Inuyasha then realized him and her had a bit in common and shivered realizing that she had started nuzzling against his stomach and he seemed to be enjoying the nuzzle he growled but really did not mind the fact she was nuzzling him because she was doing it in her sleep. He started to doze off from the warmth of both the fire and her body heat he drifted to sleep about 2 hours after she had fallen asleep he slept sitting up with his back against a tree just holding her in his lap, Shayasha woke up before him and sat up in his lap she looked around and realized that she was in his lap but did not really know how she got there so she quickly jumped out because of what he said last night about the boundaries. Inuyasha woke and saw her sitting there mimicking the way he was seated she smiled and pointed behind him saying "I know where we are now the village is just through that mountain pass you can come with me if you want or I can go back alone it's up to you mister Inuyasha sir." Inuyasha grumbled a bit at her calling him mister and sir not understanding why she was doing it when he said she did not have too. Inuyasha picked Shayasha up once more and placed her on his shoulder and continued running there was still at least 50 miles left to cover before they were at the mountains so he just ran, she could not resist playing with his right ear again and began to play with it she started to purrish growl again causing Inuyasha to look up at her to see what she was doing. When he saw that she was playing with his ear he growled softly trying to get her to stop but she was too interested in making his ear twitch from scratching it softly and giggling every time she saw it twitch he gave up and just let her play with it not understanding why he was being so nice but he also did not seem to mind the fact that she was touching him he started to think {maybe it's cause she's only a child or maybe cause she's just like me when I was young I don't know but I can't seem to be mad at her even though she's ignoring the boundaries I gave her.} He smiled a bit when she ended up sliding from his shoulder and down his arm he looked over at her to see her just hanging onto his arm giggling, he jumped from rock to rock as he crossed the river that flowed from the mountains mouth. They had covered the last 50 miles in about 5 hours he stopped running when he got to the mouth of the mountains and let Shayasha slide down from his arm she took his hand and slowly started to walk wanting him to come with her so her grandpa would know who helped her find her way home Shayasha softly pulled on his arm as she walked causing Inuyasha to follow her, they both walked through the barrier he stood at the entrance of the village and just looked around in surprise to see human and demon living together in harmony as he saw the WOLF/FOX Demon pack helping to pick crops and fish and even some of the women were watching both their children and the children of the village while they all played together. Inuyasha stayed in the village for 3 years helping Shayasha learn to use her weapons and teaching her how to hunt, on her 9th birthday Inuyasha decided he would leave much to Shayashas dismay she watched him walk through the barrier that surrounded the village leaving the place he had made home for the last 3 years. Inuyasha could not understand why he felt bad about leaving he was a wander and never really stayed in the same place for too long and never really called anyplace home because most of the time he would get scuffed at and chased away but this was different he had actually found a place where demons and humans lived together in peace and he was not used to seeing this he had grown to like the feeling of being part of a village that did not treat him like a monster. He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind and just think about moving on and probably never returning to the village if at all possible because he knew it was not his home and he had no right to even try to call it that because he was not born there nor was he raised there so in his mind he did not belong there and he pressed forward not really noticing that he was being followed by a certain little girl he finally noticed when Shayasha accidentally stepped on a twig causing it to snap, he turned and looked down at Shayasha shacking his head slightly as he spoke "What are you doing following me you have a home to protect when you get older so why follow me around all that will happen is you getting hurt or dying if you come with me." Shayasha shook her head and held out a small necklace with a smile on her face as she replied "I'm not following you to bother you I just wanted to give you this it's a gift from the villagers and the pack they asked me to find you and give it to you." she smiled holding her hand out so he could take it. He took the necklace and looked at it noticing that it had beads and fangs around it with what looked like a howling wolf as an emblem. Shayasha climbed up the front of Inuyashas clothes and wrapped her small arms around his neck giving him a kiss, much to her surprise he returned the kiss. She let go of his neck dropping to the ground shifting to her werekitsun form and landing on all fours her ice blue eyes looking up at Inuyasha as she sat down the necklace/collar that she wore signifying leadership of her pack shining in the light of the sun, he noticed that the one she gave him matched the one she wore with pride. Inuyasha said nothing as he turned and slowly walked off as he tried to push the fact that he actually showed some kind of feeling of some sort to Shayasha when she kissed him even though she was only 9 years old he though {8 years difference between age I should not be feeling this way for a cub.} he said softly to himself "but yet I can't seem to feel anything but what I feel for her." he looked over his shoulder to see Shayasha turning to go back to her village to the people and demons that needed her to be there. Shayasha slowly trotted off not realizing Inuyasha had stopped and watched her leave he found himself wishing that she would turn around and run back to him so he could give her another kiss instead of just leaving it at what she gave because he so wanted to be able to share a long tender kiss with Shayasha. Inuyasha slapped his head trying to get the thoughts he was thinking out of his head because he knew it was wrong for him to be thinking the thoughts that were racing through his head a low angry growl escaped his throat as he turned and started walking away once again, Shayashas ear twitched hearing the growl escaping from Inuyashas throat her tail swayed slowly as she came to a stop and sat down looking over her shoulder she shifted back to her half demon form and turned sitting down looking at him wondering why he had growled in the first place. _

_Chapter 6 _

_ENTER KIKYOU _

_{THE ACCIDNETAL MARKING OF SHAYASHA} _

_One day while Shayasha was hunting for food to feed her pack and village she saw a young lady looking up at a tree branch as if she were talking to someone that was in the tree, Shayasha transferred her gaze from the lady to the tree branch the lady was looking at and saw Inuyasha sitting there looking down at this strange person. Inuyasha said in a rather mean voice "Kikyou why do you help those humans when all they ever do is scorn us demons?" Kikyou replied "because it's the job of a priestess to help those in need even if it means to kill other demons in the process.." Shayasha growled softly causing Inuyashas ears to twitch he turned his attention to the bush that she happened to be hiding in as a slight grin crossed Inuyashas lips knowing that she had found him once again, Kikyou looked at him in confusion not sure as to why he was looking so contently at that particular bush. Inuyasha called out "Why don't you show yourself you know I know you're there so come out of hiding and let Kikyou see you as well Shayasha." Shayasha sighed and slowly emerged from the bush her tail swaying slowly as she walked to the pair, she bowed slightly never letting her eyes leave Kikyou for she did not trust her, Shayasha snarled slightly as Kikyou approached her both katana she carried sheathed but her claws at ready just in case this stranger tried to harm her Shayashas hair standing on end as Kikyou got ever closer to her. Inuyasha jumped from the branch and landed between the 2 not wanting Shayasha to try to harm Kikyou and same went the other way round he stood between them to keep them far enough from each other so there would be no unwanted blood shed. Shayasha narrowed her eyes for a moment still wanting to strike this strange smelling wench to the ground not liking the fact she was even 5 feet from her Shayasha stood down when Inuyasha turned and faced her, he was still wearing the pack necklace she gave him she was happy to see that he liked it enough not to take it off after he put it on. Kikyou scowled at the fact he turned his back on her and even looked at the half demon wench that stood before them, Inuyasha shook his head and said "Kikyou you have no right to be up set at the fact I'm not looking at you, it would be disrespectful of me not to icnolage the leader of the pack that made me a member of it she may only be 9 but she is wiser then you will ever be." Inuyasha never once turned to face Kikyou while he was talking to her instead he just continued looking at Shayasha with a slight grin on his face because he was happy to see her none the less. Kikyou scowled once more to the fact he was not even trying to make eye contact with her instead he was looking at this half demon wench that showed up out of nowhere and she hated the fact he was not paying attion to her and wanted his attention back so she decided to draw her bow once more bringing her arrow to the bow string and pulling it back to her cheek. In less then a blink of an eye Shayasha was behind Kikyou her claws against the neck of the woman Inuyasha spun around only to see Shayasha ready to bury her poison claws deep into the neck of Kikyou for she was in full demon form her ears looking like all full demon ears, he was taken aback by the beauty of Shayasha even though she was 9 she looked so much older as a full demon he nearly forgot about Kikyou as his golden yellow eyes met Shayashas icy blue crystal like eyes. He felt his heart racing within his chest only being able to smell the full demon blood coursing through Shayashas body he found himself becoming aroused by the thoughts racing through his mind he snapped back to reality when he heard Kikyou scream in pain as Shayashas first claw punctured her soft skin tears streaming down Kikyous face as she felt the second claw slowly diving into her neck. Inuyasha ran over to the 2 women and stepped behind Shayasha placing his hand against hers and moving her hair from her neck he bit down on Shayashas neck which caused her to drop Kikyou, Kikyou fell to her knees against the ground turning to see what made the demon let her go to see Inuyasha standing behind Shayasha with his fangs berried in her neck right above where the matching necklace she wore rested against both Shayashas neck and Inuyashas cheek he looked down at Kikyou with a somewhat amused look in his eyes never letting go of Shayashas neck as his arms wrapped around her waist drawing her closer to him. Inuyasha finally released Shayashas neck slowly lapping at the blood while he continued holding her in his arms, he had completely forgotten about Kikyou being a victim to Shayashas poison claws for he was too caught up in the smell, sight, and age of this full demoness that was in his arms. Shayasha turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around Inuyashas neck smiling at him while she looked deep into his golden eyes, her ice blue eyes shimmering in the light of the sun making them look as if they were true sapphire jewels. His attention was drawn to the Aqua blue markings on her right muscle left wrist and her forehead he gave a low growl of approval not realizing he was doing so, Shayasha giggled softly hearing his low growl and shifted her tails slowly causing the last two birth marks to show one being on her left thigh and the other on her right ankle. _

_Chapter 7 _

_FORBIDEN LOVE _

_{INUYASHAS CONFESSION} _

_Shayasha slowly brought her right hand to Inuyashas cheek running her index claw softly down his cheek to his chin letting her finger wrap around his chin and pulled his lips to hers as she gave him a tender kiss she felt a shiver run down his back when her lips touched his, his heart skipped a beat as he embraced her tender kiss. Inuyasha returned the kiss drawing Shayasha into a deeper kiss as he slowly got lost in the kiss she had started Inuyasha drew Shayasha ever closer to him as he ran his claws gently over her back and threw her hair he had completely forgotten that she was only a nine year old half demon, Kikyou watched in disgust as Inuyasha continued to kiss Shayasha being jealous Kikyou stood up her knees wanting to give out on her from Shayashas poison flowing threw her blood Kikyou managed to muster enough strength to grab Shayashas arm and pull her from Inuyasha before her knees gave out and she fell to the ground once more. Kikyou sat there looking up at Inuyasha as he watched Shayasha turn and walk off after being so rudely pulled from his embrace all he did was give Kikyou a cold icy stare not even offering to help her to her feet and hold her in his arms any longer. Kikyou scrawled at the fact that Inuyasha got so caught up in the kiss that he was not sharing with her that all she was able to feel was hate and anger towards Shayasha for she had stolen the one thing that he had never given her, she knew that he would never forgive her for the actions she made towards Shayasha but she was unable to bare to watch him enjoying the kiss from the leader of the Wolf/Fox pack even though she was only a pup yet she saw that he was unable to keep from enjoying what was going on. Inuyasha growled slightly at the fact that Kikyou would even go so far as to pull Shayasha from him when it was he who was intensifying the kiss and wanting the kiss to continue and not be halted till he wished to bring it to a tender end he looked down at the once again fallen Kikyou and shook his head being disgusted that she even did such a thing, for to him to be kissed by Shayasha meant more then any mortal woman could ever pervade the kiss was so pure so serene that he felt at peace with all that he was demon, human and something else that he was not able to figure out, as if Shayasha was allowing him to feel what it would be like for him to be able to take the form of a full demon and for Kikyou to snuff that feeling made him very mad. Inuyasha just jumped over the fallen woman and gave chase hoping to be able to catch Shayasha before she got to far ahead of him for he knew that with her being in her full demon form meant she was faster then he was, he tried his hardest to catch up with her only wanting to be able to embrace her in his arms once more and once again start the kiss they were sharing for he had finally came to truth with the fact that he truly had feelings for this young pup he knew that when she was half demon that she was only 9 but he could not hide the fact that the feelings for Shayasha were already in his heart from the first day he saved her from the wild boar he felt them within his heart even though he did his best to ignore and hide them from everyone even his own mind but now was unable to keep them surprised any longer. Shayasha made it back to the river that flowed from the mountain, she stood with her tails flowing in the water as she fished using her poison claws to paralyze the fish to make them a little easier to catch even though she did not like to eat fish she knew the villagers and the pack members liked fish even if she did not and was not going to make it so they would not be able to have what they liked. Inuyasha came up on her while she stood in the flowing water his eyes widened as his lower jaw dropped to see her standing there with nothing covering her lower body, his heart raced in his chest as he found himself becoming overly aroused to the sight of Shayasha standing there fishing. Shayasha turned around to see him standing there unable to take his gaze from her, she giggled softly and picked the basket of fish up carrying them to a small brook to keep them fresh the fish still paralyzed from her poison claws Shayasha slowly walked to Inuyasha and stood in front of him placing her finger under his chin she slowly pushed his jaw closed which made him come back to his senses he blushed slightly seeing that she had seen him gonking at her although he really could not help it because he had never seen a more beautiful creature in the world._


End file.
